Lesbihonest
by mischief-never-managedxx
Summary: Remus is being particularly shy, oblivious, and of course, defiant. Can Sirius get through his thick skull that he fancies him? Please read to find out. *smiley face*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters nor this setting, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

_**Hogwarts-May 1976-Near the End of 5th Year**_

I know it may be hard to believe that a member of a marauding group of teenage boys as, well, diffident. Though I believe that one Remus John Lupin should be an exception to such characteristics.

Remus and his friends: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, are known to be marauders of Hogwarts. Their delinquent behavior is well known among the professors, and never are they overlooked. In fact, just recently, Professor McGonogall awarded detentions to James and Sirius for their rather conspicuous set of charmed undergarments that exclaimed profanities at innocent students. Such an unfortunate piece of clothing was gifted to our dear Severus Snape, victim to such mischievous pranks the Marauders proceed to pull.

Anyway, Remus Lupin is mainly the "do-gooder" of this posse. He was appointed Gryffindor prefect in his fifth year, much to the advantage of the other marauding boys. But this shy, tawny-haired young man turned into a ferocious wolf once a month on a full moon, the diagnosis of such activity is called: lycanthropy. Although his life may be interesting, I do not have to time to provide you with such a tale, this job to be left to the author herself(J.K. Rowling). So as I was saying, this "do-gooder" is _extremely _shy towards inappropriate behavior, only once uttering a rude word(which just so happened to be "bloody" which is not horribly vulgar), and had absolutely disagreed in the prank pulled on Snape. But of course, his protests were carried away, unnoticed, by the wind.

Sighing audibly to himself one day, Remus walked up the stone steps to Gryfindor Tower, returning from a study session in the library. There were bags under his eyes, expressing his exhaustion and obvious lack of sleep. He only hoped that there would be no hullabaloo frolicking to and fro once he reached the common room.

"Gillyweed," he muttered sleepily to the Fat Lady, unconsciously stepping through the portrait hole once it opened, not even bothering to think about what he was doing.

But once he stepped through the entrance, he was met with a majority of Gryffindors drunk and partying loudly. To his surprise, Professor McGonogall hadn't been disturbed by this chaotic atmosphere. He was even more surprised when he spotted Lily Evans, his fellow prefect, inebriated and dancing with James Potter(she most likely didn't know what in the world she was doing).

Remus sighed in resignation, not having the energy to deal with this, and strode up the stairs to the dormitory. As he did so, he swore he heard someone calling his name over the roar of music playing in the background, but chose to ignore it and continued on. He twisted the bronze knob of the door and pushed it, entering the warm room and sighed contently. But as he took his first step, he noticed a sound that wasn't there before. He shoved the door open a bit more and looked around, noticing Sirius' curtains were drawn around his bed. He crept towards it and paused, thinking maybe he was doing something private. Then again, Remus was _very _tired and didn't really give a damn about what was going on as long as he could get his friend to quiet down before he retired for the night.

"Padfoot..." he was about to say before he was interrupted by a loud moan.

Afraid that his friend was in pain, he opened the curtain and revealed a rather debauched Sirius Black and a well ravished girl(probably from another house, for Remus couldn't seem to know her name) laying flushed against one another in the bed. Embarrassed to have interrupted such an intimate moment, the werewolf quickly shut the curtains and ran out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore than what he thought were cries of pain.

Outside the door, he was met with a mop of red hair and glasses, falling backwards with a loud "_oof_". He was immediately lifted off his feet and he looked up to see who it was. James and Lily were standing in front of him with concerned expressions upon their faces, rendering Remus bemused.

"You saw, didn't you?" his bespectacled friend asked.

"Saw... Sirius?" the prefect clarified, still feeling rather lost.

"Yes, Sirius. You saw him and that blonde bird hitting it off in his bed, didn't you?"

Remus blushed bright red and nodded sheepishly.

James' face changed from concerned to sympathetic while Lily glared furiously at the door.

"Oh, Moony. I'm sorry. I told him he took it too far," he said, pulling his bookish friend into a hug.

Remus stood there awkwardly, unsure of what was happening.

"What are you sorry for? Are you sorry that my poor virgin eyes have been tainted by Sirius' unseemly behavior? Honestly, I would have been fine if he had put up a warning sign on the door, you know. He is very unpredictable," the prefect assured, pulling away from the hug.

James stared at him curiously before realization dawned upon him.

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

The messy-haired boy smacked his hand against his forehead loudly, leaving a red mark in place of his hand.

"You don't know," he stated to himself, sighing. "Ignore it, ignore me. I'm an idiot for thinking that you knew."

Remus frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll have you know that I am not entirely oblivious. I-I-I know what you're talking about. But tell me what it is so I know we're both on the right track," he said.

"I can't," retorted James.

"Why?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"By who?"

"Sirius-" the bespectacled boy clamped a hand over his mouth and instantly began banging his head against the wall muttering: "_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_"

Remus, still left in the dark about this, continued to question his friend and his sanity. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening and closing behind them, revealing the blonde girl and Sirius himself.

"What're you lads doing out here? You waiting to talk to me?" he asked, glancing in Remus' direction before looking back to James.

"No," the latter said, rubbing the bruise on his forehead. "We just wanted to go to bed."

The werewolf nodded in agreement before heading towards the door, brushing Sirius' shoulder in the process.

"Goodnight, everyone. Don't stay up too late," he said, and sent a small smile to his raven-haired friend.

**A/N: **End of the first chapter, don't worry there will be more. Please Rate and Review and criticism is allowed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story but my own made up characters and this plot, the rest belongs to our Queen: J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>In continuation...<em>

The next day went by as usual, nothing seemed to be abnormal among the four friends(James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, in case you forgot.) They ate pleasantly in the Great Hall, consuming a multitude of breakfast meals, along with some snacks from the wizarding world. Well, these observations were made only by Remus, who was the optimist in this situation and painfully oblivious to the tension between him and one Sirius Black.

The reason of such would be answered if we may inquire the raven-haired sex god himself.

Do you recall the events of the previous night? Remember how Sirius was caught in bed with another? Now, the reasons for such actions could be thought ludicrous, but to our dear Padfoot his reasons are quite sensible.

"Prongs..." he groaned to his best friend, feeling absolutely helpless.

"Don't ask for help from me, mate. You put yourself in this situation and I'm going to get you out," refused James, continuing to eat his own breakfast.

"But I didn't _say _anything yet, how did you know that I was going to ask for help?" he muttered, frowning at the bespectacled boy.

"I know your tone of voice."

Sirius sighed and dropped his head onto the table loudly, causing Remus to look over with worry.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"_Spiffing_," he replied sarcastically.

"No need to express your moodiness on Moony," James scolded, looking to Remus in an apology for his friend.

"Sorry..." Sirius sighed again, feeling a bit guilty about his sour mood.

"It's fine," the werewolf assured cheerily. "But really, what's the matter?"

"'S nothing," he grumbled, suddenly remembering why he was so grumpy.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, right now," James said, smiling a bit.

"Oh... okay."

* * *

><p>As the day wore on and classes were held, the marauding boys were finally allowed to lounge in their common room, two playing a game of Exploding Snap while the other two worked on homework.<p>

"I don't bloody understand how to do this!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing up his papers in frustration.

"You won't understand if you don't _pay attention_," Remus explained in the nicest way he could.

"If it's so hard, then why did you even take Ancient Runes?" Peter asked.

James nudged his plump friend and gave him a look as realization hit the small boy. He mouthed and 'oh' and blushed when Sirius glared at him.

"That is an excellent question, Wormtail. Since you obviously have no interest at all in Runes, then why did you take this class?" he asked.

"Because, um..." Sirius quickly tried to come up with a good excuse that wouldn't be an obvious lie.

"Are you trying to impress a girl?" the werewolf asked, sounding a bit amused.

The raven-haired boy suppressed a laugh, thinking about how close that was to his actual reason, and nodded instead. Remus grinned to his relief.

"So who is she?" he asked.

Sirius' relief faded.

"Um... I can't tell you," he said as quick as he could.

"Why not?" the werewolf frowned.

"Because I can't."

"That's not a good reason, Padfoot."

Sirius blushed bright red, but still refused to answer. He knew his behavior was getting suspicious, but he _just couldn't tell him_.

"Just let it go, mate," James said gently. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

The raven haired boy looked to his best friend graciously and turned to look at the resigned expression on Remus' face.

"Alright, but it'd better be soon, I wanna know who this girl is," he grinned.

Sirius sighed and smiled back, deciding that this mess is his own fault.

* * *

><p>For those of you who haven't guessed this already; Sirius fancies-well, I'd say beyond fancy-Remus. Hence the very reason he took Ancient Runes was to get closer to the werewolf. Oh woe is he, for his love may remain unrequited. For the time being. Anyway, as Remus was on prefect duty, and Peter sound asleep, the other two decided to have a quiet conversation with one another.<p>

"Nice going there, Pads," James teased later when they were in the dormitory, nudging his friend with his elbow. "_Real_ smooth."

Sirius scoffed. "Like you could do any better with Evans."

"At least she _knows _I fancy her."

The raven haired boy pouted and held his knees to his chest, feeling offended by the comment.

"Sorry, mate," the bespectacled boy said, smiling slightly.

"'S fine," the other replied. "You're right, and you even have the guts to confess your undying love to her everyday and continue pursuit even when you get hexed."

"Sirius, you're a Gryffindor, you can do those things too," James said trying to be helpful.

"You see, that's the problem. I know that Remus is going to be disgusted that I even think of him in that way. He'll never want to be my friend again, and then he'll tell the whole school and I'll be bullied everyday until I die," he said pessimistically.

"Woah there, mate. I think you've been hanging around Snivellous for too long."

Sirius groaned and bumped his head against the pole of his bed.

"How do you even know that Moony doesn't fancy blokes? I've never actually seen him take interest in any girls," James asked.

"Doesn't mean he fancies blokes either."

The both of them sighed.

"I'm going to go to bed," Sirius said, beginning to change.

"Right, I guess I should, too," James said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **End of chapter 2 guys. I know it's not as good as the last one, but please do rate and review!


End file.
